


Beware the Leaves

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: being thrown, jumping in leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Now the dark sides are increasingly known to Thomas they have been spending more time in the main part of the mind space. That leads to some unexpected situations come Autumn
Series: Spooktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 41





	Beware the Leaves

Now that they were known to Thomas the so called ‘Dark sides’ turned up around far more places in the main mind space than before, especially since it seemed Remus’ powers now directed into a connected imagination rather than the mostly separated one from before he was known.

For most of the months this was fantastic but Roman and Logan both noticed Virgil getting more alert of their and Patton’s movements as autumn moved into full swing. They’d assumed it was something to do with the season, since he had been extremely excited over Halloween the year before even if some of their favourite activities he had refused to join in with.

Patton hadn’t noticed, rather inviting Remus, and Virgil to join in with the spooky season in their own ways. They had been pumpkin carving for most of the morning while the others went about their jobs and activities cheerfully and after they finished Patton was itching to get outside and jump in the leaves, hoping he could get his anxious kiddo to join in this year.

While Virgil took the pumpkins to place in front of the house he went to the garden, running straight for a pile of leaves that looked perfect to jump in, with Remus following at a walking pace, curious over his excitement.

Roman and Logan were also going out to take a break but burst into a run seeing Patton go flying, thrown by what seemed to be a pile of leaves.

“Remus! Can’t you-” Roman’s scolding of his sibling was cut off by the leaves falling to the floor revealing a scowling Deceit.

Remus was looking very confused at the side that he’d only just caught. “Why would you jump on Deceit, Morality? That’s awful!”

“Erm, Kiddo why were you hiding under there?” Patton asks, pushing to be set back on his feet now.

“You didn’t answer Remus’s question.” Deceit ignores the one directed at him, already gathering the leaves into a proper pile again with a rake Remus handed him.

They’re still stood both unable to come up with answers by the time Virgil comes to the garden. “I thought you were planning on convincing me to jump with you so I could divert your attention somehow.” He grouses, taking in everyone’s confused looks and assuming what had happened.

“Now I know I smell fishy but this stinks worse than dog shit so can you get to explaining Virge?” Remus tries, hoping the only one who had spent winter on both sides of the mind could explain.

“The light sides, and Thomas himself actually enjoy crunching and jumping through leaves, and I don’t mean eating them like you do.” Virgil states bluntly before turning to the light sides, “Deceit likes burrowing under all the leaves he can get into a pile, and Remus never seems to know what he’s created until it’s coming out from the trees. Better to avoid jumping in leaf piles unless you know where they both are or well, Deceit will throw you and you know enough about Remus to know I cannot guess what else could happen.”

Deceit stops raking leaves then, glaring at Virgil. “You could not have warned me, Virgil! I didn’t think they were trying to attack me at all.”


End file.
